


【尺J】越过雨

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather
Summary: 狼骸鸦骨番外





	【尺J】越过雨

1.  
后备军训练基地的岗哨亭中，一封信摆在哨兵面前。  
纸张皱皱巴巴，字迹歪歪扭扭，书面脏乱不堪。遍布字里行间的除了黑乎乎疑似尘土和弹药的污渍之外，还有干涸的血迹。  
这看似从枪林弹雨十万危急的战场上抢救下来的绝命书一般的信上，内容只有一行字：哥哥救命。  
哨兵抬起头，他面前的男人穿着件深绿色的兜帽，个头不高，面容温和，出示这封信的时候那声“麻烦”堪称春风化雨。如果不是卫兵接触过太多神裔军从而识别出了他身上正带着一柄新鲜的神祇，恐怕只会把这个男人当成是心疼孩子夏令营受苦的溺爱型家长而敷衍而过。  
——这年轻人不光是个神裔军，而且明显地、罕见地、不是个Alpha。  
这让哨兵的眼神意味深长了起来。  
他把这封上不了台面的信从鉴定板上拿下来还给男人：“确实是我们这里的纸质。你可以进去了，进门右转接待室，有人会给你带路。”  
说话间哨兵不自然地皱了皱鼻子，作为一个Alpha他实在有被这纸上烟火缭绕的、同类的气味冒犯到。并且，那味道让他轻而易举地描绘出一个不知天高地厚的、乳臭未干还狂妄无比的臭小子的形象。  
他望着男人准备离开的身影，鬼使神差地便对那个不知道是谁的小Alpha产生了一股不满，不禁出声道：“恕我直言——”  
“您还有什么事吗？”  
男人茫然地回身，他应该用了信息素抑制剂，所以那股随风飘来的淡香大概是香水或者什么洗涤剂的味道。哨兵摸了摸自己的脖子，不自然道：“我想说，后备军基地这点训练强度都承受不了、还要写信诉苦的话，您最好劝您弟弟慎重选择……毕竟以后真上了战场，那可残酷多了。”  
男人眨眨眼，两秒钟过后好像才理解了哨兵的忠告，他解释道：“您误会了，他不是受不了吃苦，他只是太想见我了。”  
后半句话轻得让哨兵怀疑是自己脑补，但他又相信自己一个铁汉Alpha不会产生如此肉麻的联想。脑海里那个张牙舞爪放火烧山的小Alpha形象瞬间从少年变成了喜欢玩火柴还爱缠着父母的幼儿，这让他短暂地担忧起神裔军的未来。  
“这，以后参军也是要一直离开家人的……”  
“没事，这点您也不用担心。”  
男人笑了笑，嘴角飞快地扬起落下，眯起的双眼中颇有冷淡。  
哨兵不禁气闷，但对方彬彬有礼又疏离的气质让他觉得自己多管闲事了，只得点了点头目送男人离去，好奇他以后会有个什么样的神裔军搭档，又会不会在Omega稀有的神裔军里留下什么轶闻。

2.  
姜旼丞已经被他的新朋友烦了一星期了。  
在他尚显浅薄的阅历里，神裔军、特别是Alpha，理应都是高大威猛铁骨铮铮说一不二的男子汉，龙狮虎豹，功高盖世……  
而不是每天一次地抱着他的胳膊蹭眼泪，碎碎念我哥怎么还不来看我。  
姜旼丞望天叹气，把朴载赫那张糊着迷彩和泥巴的脸从自己袖子上挪开。后备军之间进行的模拟对战已经进入了尾声，队友们正在收拾残局。诚然己方小队的第七场连胜少不了朴载赫的功劳，可这也不是他在教导员宣布结束之前就开始伤春悲秋的理由。  
朴载赫漫不经心地挠了挠手臂上刚生出血痂的伤口，旺盛生长的神经末梢显然让他有点烦躁，伤口被他一爪子挠破，新鲜的血液渗了出来——姜旼丞皱了皱眉头，不是心疼朴载赫的伤，而是流血让朴载赫那本来就十分冲鼻子的信息素味更浓了。即使姜旼丞已经是小队里最能忍受朴载赫信息素的成员，这种时候也会恨不能给朴载赫扎一针抑制剂。  
数名年轻气盛的Alpha一同挥洒汗与血的模拟战场上，针锋相对的信息素和磁场不仅没有因为队友的身份相互忍耐，反倒被旺盛的斗志激发得更加剑拔弩张。作为尚不成熟的后备军，Alpha们还没有资格时时得到Omega神裔军的疏导，因为忍受彼此的互斥反应也是战士必备的素质。  
话说回来，如果不是因为姜旼丞的好脾气和忍耐力，也许朴载赫就不会在一众队员里唯独接近姜旼丞了——不是他不乐意和其他人交往，是他没得选。他和狼骸的融合程度三天两头乱波动，连带着他根本控制不好自己的信息素。其他Alpha跟他说两句话就快要吵起来，如果不是有姜旼丞做衔接，真不知道他这个远程伤害单位要怎么融入战术当中。

今天有半天的休息时间，姜旼丞计算着自己的补贴够不够和同窗们去城里玩一圈，正打算回头问问朴载赫要不要一起去，却发现人不见了。  
不甚细心的脑海里闪过约莫半小时前朴载赫被教导员叫走的画面，姜旼丞在心里替他上了一炷香，转头去找其他伙伴了。

3.  
姜旼丞失去了一个提前五年见到朴载赫他哥的机会。  
——不过，不是每一个Alpha都能在后备军时期就让一个Omega专程跑来梳理情绪的。因此从维护他和朴载赫的塑料友情这点来看，不让他知道还是件好事。

实际上，朴载赫的粉红泡泡也只维持了两分钟左右。大约从教导员告知完曺容仁的来访、到他离开，这么短暂的时间过后，朴载赫就迅速收起脸上有点弱智的笑容，冷静了下来。  
甚至还有点冷抖怕。  
他想，曺容仁怎么就真来了呢？  
齿缝里仿佛还有血的味道。朴载赫舔了舔嘴唇，咽了口口水，几乎是绝地翻盘才会激发的心率跳动在他的胸膛里。  
虽然他仗着曺容仁的好脾气，一周三次地写信寄去曺容仁的实训基地骚扰……虽然他的笔法一次比一次夸张一次比一次胡扯，最近的一次都开始生命威胁……  
但曺容仁怎么就真的来了呢？  
——写了几十封死皮赖脸的信的朴载赫，居然至今还不知道该如何面对曺容仁，这个被他叫做哥哥的、心里认定为未来搭档的、半年前被他冲动标记了的Omega。

朴载赫以为曺容仁不会理会的。他想，曺容仁应该快要后备生毕业了，处在转正考察的阶段，又是少数的Omega神裔军，应该忙得脚不沾地；再者，如果他能接受……大可以先写回信，或是直接一点，找教导员开视频通话。  
几十封信里，想他接受的是道歉还是别的，朴载赫也不知道。他还不敢想象标记的后果有多恶劣。嘴巴里又泛起血的味道，是那天他咬下曺容仁后颈的时候尝到的味道。当时朴载赫的心都要兴奋得飞起来了，现在却是紧张得几欲干呕。他还记得那天结束后曺容仁一句话没说，第二天醒来时只留给他空荡荡的床单，白花花皱巴巴的，晃得他眼晕。  
有些话是要当面说。朴载赫深一脚浅一脚地走着，接待室近在眼前，曺容仁静静等待的侧影撞进他的视线。  
——比如决裂或者永别，总要面对面说才有仪式感。朴载赫悲哀地想着，脑中嗡嗡的，好像看到了末日。

4.  
换班路过的哨兵有幸目睹了“乳臭未干的小Alpha”晕倒在他哥哥面前、其紊乱的磁场风暴还引得一班教员如临大敌的场面。  
果然是太嫩了。哨兵皱着鼻子想，见过和神祇反应不良的，这么剧烈的还真不多见。  
而且这信息素也太冲了。信纸上的只是沾染上、而且挥发过的，就已经让他有些抵触了，更何况如今真人就在眼前——哨兵望向风暴旁边那名被几个教员拉开的Omega，不禁大声道：“抑制剂呢？给他喷上啊！”  
当然说的是给Alpha用。  
其中一个教员不耐烦道：“喷了一整瓶，没用！他这个是精神力波动引发磁场暴乱、再反馈到分泌系统……算了，总之得先叫人过来梳理他的磁场系统……”  
那就是Omega神裔军了。在这里做后备军疏导工作的Omega神裔军拢共也就两名，还都是兼任。在他们赶来之前，怎么说也得先把这小子关进暗室，防止他引起其他后备军的共鸣。  
只是这样一来一下午的时间怕是都要浪费，专程来看弟弟的计划可惜要付诸东流了。哨兵又看向那名Omega访客，却见他轻轻推开揽住他的教员的手臂，低声说：“让我试试吧。”  
他似乎并没受到信息素的影响，显然是做足了准备才来的。但若是仔细观察，仍然能发现他耳根的潮红和声带的干涩——抑制剂做不到百分之百的屏蔽，何况是在这种近距离下暴走式涌出的信息素。  
顶着教员们怀疑和担忧的注视，他提了提音量，解释道：“我已经快结业了……我临场疏导是理论实践双满分的……”  
年轻的教员还欲拒绝他，资历高些的那个却仔细打量着他，舒出一口气：“你会很危险。”  
不是警告，而是意味深长的劝诫。

  
曺容仁当然知道很危险。但是他也知道，自己并不害怕。  
房间里只有他们两个，现在很难说清昏厥过去全身高热的朴载赫、和靠近他开始膝盖就在发抖的曺容仁哪个更难捱。  
曺容仁欲盖弥彰一般扭了扭发酸的脖子，Alpha熟悉到仿佛刻进他骨髓的气味早已冲破抑制剂的重重阻碍，成功渗入Omega的嗅觉，勾起他无从逃避的、像糖浆、水银和硫酸混合调制出的梦魇。  
——即使那时他的神志可能只剩下百分之零点几，但那种本能的逃避与惶然同渴望爱欲粗暴地煎煮成最刺激深邃的岩浆，从几近极限的神经里流入，沿途刻下的烙印只需一道火星就会被噼里啪啦地引燃，烧出相似得让人战栗的斑痕。  
他心有余悸。

曺容仁闭了闭眼，把手掌盖到朴载赫滚烫的额头上，深吸一口气，准备踏入Alpha熊熊燃烧的松树林。

5.  
朴载赫觉得自己要被扯成两半了。说得更清楚些，他怀疑自己是不是在被车裂。  
不必吧，Alpha违背Omega意愿强行标记的最高刑罚也就是一百年有期徒刑，就算他要被军法处置，也不必用这么残酷的死法吧！  
朴载赫混混沌沌着，直到那份痛感愈发清晰，他才想起：哦，是狼骸啊。  
狼骸又在排斥反应了。从他第一次尝试融合到现在，都记不清被它闹了多少个无眠的夜晚了。  
朴载赫一边暗暗安心一边吐槽：这也太痛了，比以前每一次都痛，这不，他的脑子都在嗡嗡响，像一台被砸歪了轴承、每运转一下都咯嚓咯嚓费劲的机器。

迎面的空气灼烧着他的喉管，他逆着风跑起来——哪里着火了，开始是火星擦过他的嘴角，渐渐的身边也开始蔓延着炽焰。朴载赫热得头昏脑胀，这片森林要化为焦土了吧……他想，至少，应该快点离开。  
他不知绕了几个圈子，却好像在原地打转。  
前方树丛里有一只动物，他原以为是只狗，凑近了看才知道是条小狼崽，伏在岩石上安静地看着四周，四周已经被火焰吞噬，它脚下是唯一的净土。  
朴载赫莫名地暴躁。也许是鬼打墙让他挫败，也许是炙热让他心烦，他突然有了一种冲动——他不顾火焰的炙烤，伸出手去，掐住了狼崽的脖子。  
他把它拖出来，想把它丢进火焰里烧成灰烬。

火舌顺着朴载赫的裤腿猛蹿上来。  
狼崽的眼睛透着金光，灿灿地盯着朴载赫，他有点心虚，但马上就被激怒了。  
狼崽发出窒息的低鸣，它的皮毛很粗糙，甚至可以说坚硬，朴载赫的掌心传来刺痛，血染红了他手下的皮毛。  
他隐隐觉得这个举动欠缺考虑，但几乎要冲破胸膛的暴戾顶得他骨头都要裂开。他攥紧了狼崽的脖子，尝到一种报复般的快感——

大雨滂沱而至。

6.  
曺容仁盯着他的样子让他想起教导主任。  
朴载赫忐忑不安地想着，又喝了一杯水，其间因为扯到了嘴角烧出的燎泡还“嘶”了一声。  
刚醒来的时候全身心都有一种诡异的舒适——虽然这么类比不太合适，但真的很接近纾解过后的贤者时间……然而裤裆里的反应告诉朴载赫：曺容仁并没有在他昏睡的时候给他撸了一发。  
那就只能用磁场的神秘反应来解释了。朴载赫一边想着以前Omega导师帮他们缓解情绪的时候也没这么舒服啊，一边不自觉地握了握手心：醒来之前他好像接住了什么落下的东西，轻柔的，像是一片羽毛。  
几乎是握住它的瞬间，他就醍醐灌顶一般地醒来了。  
他没空多想这代表着什么，因为紧接着曺容仁就开始了一连串质问。

简直就像检查暑假作业一样。问他为什么本周考核分只有6，问他为什么半夜翻出宿舍跑步，问他模拟战场为什么不听指挥单挂在侧翼，还问他为什么连帮助神祇融合的导师都要躲。  
朴载赫无言以对，也只能尴尬敷衍。就当是他叛逆桀骜莫名其妙，反正编故事总比被曺容仁提起标记的事要来得好接受。  
曺容仁合上从教员那里要来的考核报告表，示意朴载赫站起来。这时的朴载赫已经比他要高一些了，他也站起来，只能到朴载赫的鼻子左右。  
他抱住了朴载赫。

朴载赫被他身上干净的香气冲得晕头转向，唯一的遗憾是曺容仁用了抑制剂封锁自己的信息素，不然现在一定能溢满鼻腔让他幸福上天。  
朴载赫这么胡思乱想，感受到曺容仁的手在他背后乱摸的时候更是慌了神：“哥……”  
不太好吧，再摸要硬了。  
曺容仁放开了他，与他一脸春心荡漾截然相反的是曺容仁皱着眉头严肃而不满的神情，忧虑道：“融合得这么差，你一周要有几次不良反应？”  
原来只是在确认那把该死的长弓的位置。  
朴载赫摸了摸鼻子，咕哝道：“那表上不是记了吗。”  
“你当然少上报了。”曺容仁断言。  
他的语气没有半点调侃，这不是可以开玩笑的事。朴载赫也放弃了打太极，老实承认：“以前一周三四次……最近几乎是每天吧。”  
朴载赫一点都不意外地看到曺容仁挑高了眉毛，一副马上就要开训的样子。他认命地屏住呼吸，短暂的等待过后，曺容仁却只是叹了口气，抓住了另一个关键词：“‘最近’是多久？”  
老天，这个问题比直接让他挨骂还来得让人窒息。

“从……半年前开始。”

7.  
简直像说出了什么咒语一样，空间陷入死一般的寂静。  
朴载赫内心一片哀嚎，他就知道曺容仁当然很介意标记这件事！但他不是真的感情白痴，当初跑去找曺容仁的时候多少也知道两个人的关系就差一层窗户纸罢了——但是不管怎样，直接标记还是太过八百倍速了！他清楚地记得曺容仁没有明确说过愿意和他一生绑死在一起，也不是那种为了官能快感可以随便让人在体内成结再去清洗的人。  
还有什么，他们两个都是以成为神裔军为目标的人。然而还在后备军时期——尤其是在曺容仁已经接近结业、而朴载赫连融合的问题都没解决的时候，这层纽带的确立就像强盗一样。这意味着曺容仁无法再和其他Alpha成为默契无间的搭档，如果朴载赫不能顺利成为神裔军，那他要么选择经受洗去标记的痛苦，要么只能成为没有搭档的、为所有人泛泛提供一层稳定作用的辅助角色，并且由于战斗力的微薄，只能远远守在战场后方——一定意义上来说，这打击不亚于人生的希望被直接掐灭。

朴载赫又不是现在才懂，但还是强硬地占有了他。更让朴载赫羞愧的是，比起后悔和抱歉，自己体会最深的竟然是一种堪称卑劣的窃喜。

……

“压力很大吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我说……标记我……之后，每天都有不良反应……一般压力很大的时候，是会这样的，磁场，精神力，很难稳定。”  
曺容仁低声道：“我是不是应该早点来？信都有收到，为什么不直接告诉我你很难受呢？如果我早点来的话……”  
“不是！”朴载赫像被他说中心事一样，仓促地否定道，“这是我自己的事，哥你来不来都可以解决的！”  
他想说的是曺容仁不必自责，但说出来就好像意思是他的到来没有必要似的。朴载赫挫败地咬了咬嘴唇，绞尽脑汁想弥补一下：“当然来了就……也很好，就是，我很高兴。”  
“我来的话，你可以早点和狼骸融合啊。你不是就为了这个焦虑成这样的吗？”  
曺容仁宽容地看着朴载赫，眼神明亮透澈，视线交汇的瞬间，无声地告诉朴载赫：他都明白。

半夜去灌冷风疯跑是为了缓解狼骸带来的灼痛，模拟战场上故意落单是不想让格外暴躁难控的精神力伤害到队友，躲着导师更是不想被治标不治本地安抚，他的抵忤不仅是体质问题那么简单，导师解决不了让他状态恶化的病源。那些信上像胡闹撒痴一样地说“救救我吧”“再不见面我要死掉了”，每一笔里都是不敢明说的求助信号。  
“你以为我是为什么来？”曺容仁捏着那张脏兮兮的信纸，凑到朴载赫鼻子上，“闻不出来吗，你的味道变得……”  
又凶狠又衰弱。  
“我不知道……”朴载赫喃喃道，“他们，教导员和队友……也没有人发现啊。”  
他突然想起标记的Omega会对Alpha的味道格外敏感，于是耳朵腾地红了，拼命眨着眼睛掩饰不安。  
“你知道为什么我给你做安抚，效果就格外好吗？”曺容仁发现了他的小动作，声音里带上了笑意，“标记是一回事……还有，狼骸和鸦骨是天生一对啊，当然是不一样的。  
“所以，你得努力让它们在一起啊。不要害怕，鸦骨会等你的。”

8.  
日渐西沉，难得的休息日也快要结束了。朴载赫踌躇着不愿意率先告别，曺容仁只好放开他的手，微笑道：“我该走了。”  
“……嗯。”  
“好好训练，少胡思乱想，一定要想的话，就写在信里寄给我。啊，还可以申请视频通话，你成绩好点的话，教导员也会很容易同意的。”  
“我知道啦。”  
“还有件事……呃……”  
曺容仁难得地目光躲闪了下，脸颊被夕阳照得通红：“你能不能……给我几件你常穿的衣服？”  
“……啊？”朴载赫傻眼，脑子里划过一些打上马赛克说不清楚的废料，张口结舌，“要、要要衣服干嘛？T、T恤还是衬衫，虽然我的衣服很长但是你要穿的话……”  
曺容仁比他更傻眼，慌里慌张捂上他的嘴：“你傻啊，谁要穿！我是……总之有用。”  
Alpha不在身边的Omega，只靠抑制剂度过发情期也会很辛苦，如果有沾染Alpha气味的物品，就能给予不少安慰。算来下一次发情期也接近了，上一次他还是靠朴载赫的信度过的……清醒过来时，那已经是一团纸屑了。  
看朴载赫不明就里还十分狐疑的样子，曺容仁只想晃晃他脑子里的水。他咬牙切齿地催朴载赫去拿衣服，逆着鲜红似血的晚霞目送少年的背影离他远去。

被标记后的那天清晨，他忍着断裂的思绪、拖着虚脱酸疼的身体回到基地。身边一干导师也好同窗也好，都能轻而易举发现他身上明显混合的信息素味，连去医师那里取药的路上都迎来了一票窥探或是嘲弄的目光，不外乎两个意思：真敢玩，和真完了。  
也有关切的——裴俊植问他是不是遭受了暴力，需不需要报警和联系清洗手术。他说不必了，裴俊植在短暂的愕然后，惊讶地问你不会是和那个朴……也太冲动了吧，起码等他正式参军了再考虑呀。  
曺容仁说：“他迟早会的。”  
“就算他天赋异禀，那到时候，万一他想要其他搭档呢？”  
裴俊植的话尖锐真实。Alpha神裔军也许可以标记其他人，照样能和搭档的Omega顺利合作；但Omega……留给他们的却只有不公平。出于对朋友的保护，他也要指出这点。  
曺容仁摇了摇头，有点茫然：“他不会的。”  
“好吧，恋爱中的人就是这么没有理智。”裴俊植叹了口气，他毕竟不能押着曺容仁去洗标记，也不能假装无事发生毫不在意，只能替曺容仁祈祷他所相信的一切。

恋爱中……  
回去的飞行器里，曺容仁把明显过长的外套盖在身上，任凭睡意袭上脑海。温暖与安逸环绕着他，仿佛盘旋的飞鸟回到了林间的筑巢。  
恋爱伊始。

<完>


End file.
